One Normal Ship
by Paitlyn5evr
Summary: Katlyn has nothing to do with anything remotely Starfleet related, besides her sister working for them in London. So why the hell is she on the Enterprise, and when does she get to leave and watch her Legally Blonde bootleg again? Kirk/OC, Bones/OC, collection of shameless self-insert oneshots.
1. Piss Off All The Officers

"They're normal people, not like you, not like me.  
Please, can't we be an average Starfleet~"

"Katlyn, that's not how it goes."

Annoyed, Katlyn pulled her earbuds out and glared at her mom out her bedroom door. "ONE NORMAL SHIP. THAT'S ALL I WANT. THAT'S ALL I NEED FROM YOU!"

She could change the lyrics however she wanted.

"One normal ship, without an enemy to destroy a cadet or two!"

Sighing, Katlyn flopped backwards onto her bed and cuddled her new teddy bear, Merciless Mike. There wasn't much to do- Paige was still asleep, so she had no one to talk to, and her sister was off at work- she'd just snatched a job at Starfleet, much to Katlyn's jealousy.

Boredom quickly shifted into curiosity as she heard a distant crash. She jumped up and threw her window open, then gaped at the scene unfolding before her.

_Well, shit._

They'd been attacked by Khan two years previous, over in London, and the USS Enterprise had successfully gotten rid of him. Almost.

A foreboding, dark ship and several smaller ones were barely scraping over what few buildings beyond the highway Katlyn lived by her small town in Ohio had to offer.

"_Mom_," she cried out, running out the door. "We have to get down, we-"

The house was empty.

"Mom?" But then she saw. He looked human. But she knew about Khan's kind. That information had leaked when Captain Kirk of the Enterprise spoke about the events. He was some kind of superhuman, out to destroy. It wasn't Khan. Everyone had seen that face. But it was someone like Khan for sure.

Katlyn ran for it, shoving him aside to the best of her ability and trucking it out the door. She wasn't sure where her family had disappeared to, but she didn't have time for that. She was a little preoccupied with trying not to die.

Suddenly Katlyn felt a strange tingling feeling, as some kind of gold light encompassed her, flooding her vision and dragging her straight out of Ohio.

When she fell, she came into contact with white floors, not the grass she'd been expecting.

"I got her, keptin!"

"Well done, ensign. Back to the conn."

"Aye, keptin."

Katlyn raised her eyes, scanning the room with an unamused gleam in her eyes. There was no way she was here. Not her. Not them. But it was.

Right in front of her was James T. Kirk, _the_ Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Katlyn scrambled to her feet, eyes widening in shock. "What the hell is going on? Do you just go around beaming people into your ship or something?"

"I like her," she heard someone mutter- a man in a blue shirt with a sour expression despite his positive statement.

Captain Kirk shot him a look, then turned his gaze to Katlyn, a smirk threatening to take over his lips. "Nah, but we kind of heard you were under attack over in Ohio, so we thought we'd save a couple people. You know."

Katlyn's eyebrows shot up disbelievingly. "I see no other Ohioans."

"They're in Sick Bay," he replied, sending the scowling man another look. "Where you should be, too."

The man raised his hands defensively. "Ensign Chekov said there were more."

"Then you can escort this girl-"

"I'm _Katlyn_," she interrupted, folding her arms crossly. "And I don't need to be escorted anywhere, thank you very much."

But the captain paid no attention to this. "Bones, to Sick Bay. Sedate her if she won't shut up."

"I'm right here, jackass!"

The man- Bones, apparently- grabbed Katlyn's arm and started leading her out of the room. "We need more of you around here. Tell me you're enlisting in the Starfleet soon."

"Um, I'm not sure how I feel about dying in space."

"Don't I know the feeling."

They eventually came across Sick Bay, which was swarming with nurses and Ohioans. To Katlyn's dismay, there weren't that many Ohioans left.

Bones approached one of the nurses, finally letting go of Katlyn's arm. "Got another one. Check up on her, see if she needs any serious medical attention."

"I'm fine, and I don't need-"

"Yeah, so I heard." Bones shoved her away, starting toward the other patients and taking rounds to see how everyone else measured up.

Characteristically, Katlyn resisted every one of the nurse's attempts to assess her health and condition, answering everything with a grumbled, "I'm fine."

"Doctor McCoy, this girl is being especially stubborn."

Bones, or McCoy, or whoever he was, regained his sour expression. "Alright, kid, can you just play along, at least? We'll get you back home as soon as we can, but right now we just need to know if you're banged up at all. Really."

Katlyn huffed, but otherwise didn't respond.

Muttering something derogatory about kids, Bones grabbed a tricorder and began to run it over her, much to Katlyn's dismay. "Someone get a wrap for her arm, the impact after she was beamed up fractured her wrist."

She narrowed her eyes. "My wrist is fine."

"It's minor," was Bones' allowance on the matter, "but I'm not letting you screw it up even more."

The nurse from before returned with a gauze wrap and secured Katlyn's left wrist tightly. "Tell me if that's too tight."

"It's fine."

Bones let out an aggravated huff. "Is everything just fine to you?"

"Eh. Mostly." She shifted to sit cross legged on the medical cot. "When do I get to hear about how Ohio's holding up?"

"Whenever the captain figures it out and tells us all."

Sighing, she flopped backwards onto the cot. No way was she waiting.

She was going to sneak out and find out herself.

* * *

A good fifteen minutes later, there was still no word on anything. Questions had been burning in everyone's minds, even now the crew of the Enterprise. Where was Khan? What had happened to the rest of Ohio? What was the holdup?

Katlyn, for one, was not one to wait. Fifteen minutes itself was a stretch. Luckily, with the few people who had needed serious attention, Sick Bay was still humming with activity. Nobody would notice if a sixteen year old girl mysteriously... vanished. Or so Katlyn hoped.

Glancing around cautiously for her assigned nurse, she slipped off of her cot and crouched beside it, then darted for the entrance. Hovering and looking out for Bones, she ran out of Sick Bay and into the hall.

And then she realized she had no way how to get around this ship.

Damn it.

Instead of going back in and giving up, or trying to think of a plan, she ran for it, winding down halls and past confused crew members, not caring what they thought. She needed to know what had happened to Ohio. To her family. Or most of it.

She finally reached a quieter part of the ship, where the white halls gave way to dark railing and- was that the engine? Probably, for all she knew. So she backtracked and ducked back into the halls.

She ran straight into Captain Kirk.

Both stumbled apart from each other. Katlyn leaned against the wall to regain her balance, groaning to herself. "I'm not going back to Sick Bay."

Kirk raised his eyebrows at her, then shook his head. "You're either too much like me, or really stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen." He leaned toward her, arms folding across his chest. "I can't let you off the ship until I find Khan."

Katlyn's heart sank. "Seriously? Why not?"

Again he shook his head, stepping back with a look of aggravation on his face. She was just too good at pissing off the officers aboard the Enterprise.

"They've got the families of everyone in Ohio that works for Starfleet."

She felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. Her mom. They had her mom. Nicole was at work, she was at headquarters in London, so she was safe. But they had her mom.

"What are they going to do with them?" Katlyn demanded. "You have to do something!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of trying!" Kirk half yelled, running a hand through his messy blond hair. "But I was rudely interrupted by some idiot girl."

Katlyn scowled. "Jerk."

"Captain. Working. Go to Sick Bay, now."

"Oh, no way in hell," she exclaimed, shaking her head furiously. "No, I'm going with you. This is my family you're talking about! Our families! They have my _mom_. You're not getting rid of me until she's safe, do you hear?"

Kirk glared at her for a moment, but there was some element of sadness to his gaze. The tense silence dragged on, only interrupted by a furious engineer down the hall yelling something about the warp drive, and for someone to get down from something, but Katlyn was too pissed to be confused.

Finally, with a sigh of resignation, Kirk stepped toward her and pulled her into a hug. Katlyn buried her face in his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel Kirk's strong arms around her, his fingers weaving through her hair.

"You _are_ way too much like me," he murmured, and she could feel his chest rumbling against her ear as he spoke.

Eventually he stepped back and nodded, leaning down to leave a kiss on her forehead. "Alright. Just stay out of everyone's way, don't touch anything, and since I'm feeling like you won't listen to that, at least try not to kill us all."

Katlyn laughed at that, nodding with a mockingly disappointed expression. The sadness dissipated from Kirk's eyes, and with a half grin he dropped his lips to meet hers in a fleeting kiss, his lips barely brushing hers, and she hardly had time to register it had even happened before Kirk was bounding down the hallway.

After a pause, and a touch to her lips, Katlyn darted after him. "Where are we going?"

_We_. This was going to be fun.

"Keptin on ze bridge-! And Miss Harris is wit him!"

Oh, yeah, this was going to be a _lot_ of fun.


	2. Save All The Best Friends

**A/N: This was originally just because Katlyn is literally Kirk, or so we decided when I introduced her to Star Trek. But now we've decided that I'm actually Bones, so... guess who's making an appearance now~**

**-Paige**

* * *

Red lights flashed dangerously as the USS Enterprise followed Khan's deadly ship across the ocean. Katlyn, if only to please Kirk, was at the back of the bridge, observing, while the crew of the Enterprise fired at Khan.

Suddenly a face filled the screen of the comm, pale blue eyes piercing through the room as if he were really there. "This is how you show your gratitude, captain?"

"I owe you nothing," Kirk spat, growing red in the face. Katlyn almost went up to restrain him, but then remembered that the creepy man wasn't actually there and held herself back.

The creepy man grinned. "You owe me your life. Without my blood you would still be a pathetic, dead human."

Katlyn blinked. Kirk had some explaining to do.

This comment only angered Kirk further. "Yeah, well you didn't exactly offer your blood yourself. So I still owe you nothing."

"Whatever you think you're going to achieve by pursuing me," the creepy man continued, "I advise you discontinue your plan, for you will achieve nothing but death."

Kirk scowled. "And even if we do surrender, we get killed. I don't think so, Khan."

Katlyn's heart stopped. Khan? This was the man who'd kidnapped her family? Her mom?

She ran up beside Kirk, boiling over with anger. "You? _You_ did this?!"

The captain's eyes went wide. "Katlyn, don't-"

"You coward! You loser! You think that kidnapping innocent people, and killing innocent Starfleet workers would make people like you! But it doesn't! It just makes people dead- and not to mention it makes me really pissed! You took my mom! You freaking give her back, you sick bastard! I'll-"

Kirk had managed to start dragging her away halfway through her speech, and ended up handing her over to Sulu, who held her arms behind her back at the back of the bridge.

"Chekov, call for Mr. McCoy."

"Aye, keptin."

But Katlyn wasn't finished. "I'll kill you! And your little dog too! Give me my mom, my sister, you-"

But Bones had finally arrived with a hypospray, and the minute it was shot into her neck Katlyn passed out.

* * *

When Katlyn finally awoke, she was back in the Sick Bay, lying down on one of the cots. She groaned, rolling onto her side. "Booooones, can I gooooo-"

"Captain told me to keep an eye on you, darlin'," he sighed, lips pressed into a tight line as he checked her pulse. "You put on a pretty good show back there. Don't let it happen again."

"I just might." A pause. "So what's going on now?"

Bones didn't answer for a moment, tapping on his PADD, but eventually leaned a hand on the cot and looked at her. "Khan's sweeping the country. The planet, practically. Beaming up everyone that works for Starfleet and setting them off on other ships out to god knows where."

The country. The _planet_.

Katlyn jumped off of the cot, eyes darting around. "No. Shit. No. Damn it. Where's Kirk?!"

Bones blinked, reaching across the cot to grab her, but Katlyn jerked out of the way and ran out of the Sick Bay as fast as she could, heading toward what she hoped and prayed was the bridge, if her memory served her. She hadn't been on the Enterprise long enough to be sure.

"Katlyn, get your ass back here!"

Well, shit.

Katlyn kept running, right back onto the bridge, and straight over to Kirk. "Set a course for Phoenix, Arizona."

He blinked, looking at Bones, who was just running in and trying to grab her, but she ducked out of the way. "Do it now!"

"I told you to stay out of everyone's way," Kirk growled, shooting her an angry look. "We're on his tail. Go."

"Set a god damned course for Arizona! I won't shut up until you do!"

Kirk glared at her, long and hard. Katlyn met his gaze challengingly. "Kirk, please! My best friend is in there. You have to get her. You _have_ to."

The pity card. She watched conflict twist across Kirk's face, and finally he caved and turned to Sulu. "Do it."

"Setting course for Phoenix, Arizona, captain."

Bones grabbed both Katlyn's arms, glowering and dragging her off. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" As soon as they were off the bridge, he turned to her. "How'd you do it?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Get _Jim Kirk_ to listen to you. Of all people, you."

Katlyn glared. "Shut up." She stalked off to the Sick Bay, cheering internally.

If anyone could save Paige, Captain Kirk could.

* * *

Not an hour had passed before another patient had been admitted to the Sick Bay. Katlyn propped herself up on her elbows, peering across the room.

_Paige_. Kirk really had listened to her.

But she was unconscious, suffering some kind of head wound that made her cringe, so she opted to greet her friend later and bound out into the hallway in search of Kirk. She'd recently learned how to find the crew's quarters, and eventually approached the captain's room itself, knocking casually.

"Door's open."

Katlyn allowed herself in, shutting the door behind her. "How are we doing?"

Kirk sat on his bed, yellow shirt discarded to reveal a short sleeved black shirt that, honestly, looked really hot on him. "We're in warp right now. Khan disappeared." His voice was clipped, and his eyes were averted to the wall.

She groaned, walking over and kicking his shin lightly. "Don't be cranky."

"Cranky?" he muttered, barely glancing at her. "You're lucky he stopped the attack. We barely made it out with your friend, barely had enough time to figure out where he was going-"

"You would've done the same thing if it was one of your friends," Katlyn reprimanded. "I've heard about you, from the news, and from the crew. You're one loyal puppy dog of a captain."

Kirk finally lifted his gaze to meet hers, sighing and nodding. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"I don't have to be, when I'm with you, I just am."

He laughed, allowing a smile to light up his eyes and take over his features. Katlyn couldn't help feeling her stomach fill with butterflies. He was too good looking to be true.

The butterflies increased tenfold when Kirk pulled her into his lap, letting his lips meet hers again. She let out a squeak, but wasn't about to fight it anytime soon. He was a damn good kisser. She could feel his arms wrap tightly around her waist, his fingers brushing her spine and sending shivers up her back. Her hands fisted into his hair, keeping him close.

Eventually he came up for air, and instead of pulling away entirely, brushed his lips against her jaw. "You're something else."

"I try," Katlyn murmured, and with a smirk on her face, rolled away and to the opposite end of the bed, despite the kicked puppy look that came over Kirk's face. "Ah, ah, ah. Behave, mister."

Kirk fell onto his back and laughed, reaching for her hands and sighing comically. "You should stay the night. I mean, unless you want to sleep in the Sick Bay again..."

"Oh, hell no." She fell back onto the bed and scooted right up next to Kirk, nuzzling her face in his chest. "You're comfortable."

"That's a new one," he chuckled.

Things were already looking up. Katlyn was totally cool with this, for one.


	3. Escape All The Awkward Conversations

One second she was running for her life, desperately calling her dad to see if he was alright. She had no idea where her sister was, either- were she and mom safe? What about her dad?

She had to assume the attack was connected to Starfleet- that ship couldn't be connected to anything else.

The next thing she knew something was flying toward her, a chunk of the last building the ship had fired at, and everything was black. Her head was throbbing, her entire body was limp and useless.

Out of the darkness she could hear a faint beeping noise, like a hospital room. She blinked a few times, and immediately found a pair of dark eyes, boring into hers with an air of concern. The man who the eyes belonged to ran a tricorder over her face. She was in a sick bay somewhere, but where?

As if reading her thoughts, the man answered her. "You're on the starship Enterprise." His voice was smooth, a Southern drawl creeping from his words.

Another blink. "That's impossble," she murmured. "My sister... I have to find... she's just a kid-"

The man- a doctor, she realized- held up a hypospray and gave her a pointed look. "I'd rest if I were you. You took a nasty hit, I want that concussion to heal nicely."

She sighed, allowing her eyes to drift shut. The doctor's face filled her mind.

"What's your name?" he asked, touching her face with something that immediately rid her forehead of the blood and sweat from running and being hit.

She flinched a little as she felt the hypospray against her neck, already feeling drowsy. "Paige."

She promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Katlyn woke up with her face planted in a warm pillow, drowning in comfortable sheets that smelled musky and somewhat like a man's cologne.

Definitely not the sick bay. That was cool with her.

Kirk walked out of the adjoining bathroom in uniform pants alone, a towel around his neck. "Morning, sleeping beauty." A pillow was thrown at his head, which he swiftly dodged, laughing.

Katlyn sat up, pursing her lips. "I think you should never wear shirts again. Ever."

"You know, despite everything I actually have a reputation to keep up with the crew." He smirked, sitting on the bed next to her. "Just saying."

She pouted. "Fine. Then when we're alone in here, no shirts allowed."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She grinned, pouncing on him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "This is a no-shirts-on-Jim zone."

"And what about you?" he countered, flipping them to hover over her with a playful grin. "These are hardly fair terms."

She snickered, squirming out of his grip. "Yeah, well suck it up, sweetheart."

He mock growled, pouncing her and showering her neck with kisses, which left her giggling and gasping for breath, trying to push him away and failing.

"So about those terms?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Kirk only laughed, planting his lips against hers. "I hate to kill the mood, but I have a ship to command."

"Killjoy."

* * *

When Paige finally awoke, she could feel the cot bounce and heard a squealed, "About time!" from her right that sounded vaguely familiar.

That voice... "man voice"... Katlyn?

"You don't have a man voice," was all Paige could manage as she rolled to her side, eyes flickering up to Katlyn's excited face.

"Yeah, sure," she said, brushing off the comment. "But you're going to love it on the Enterprise! We can piss off the captain, and piss off Bones here, and... we can just piss off everyone! And we're in _space_!"

Paige groaned. "Tell me you're not already on everyone's bad side."

"Not everyone's." Bones walked over with a tricorder, running it over her again. "You're good to go, darlin', but you're to stay in here until we designate some quarters for you two." He gave a pointed look to Katlyn, who merely shrugged innocently. "Little miss I'll-defy-all-the-orders-and-spend-the-night-with- the-captain."

Paige sat up, with the help of Bones, giving Katlyn a look. "Oh really?"

"Alright... so I haven't pissed off _everyone_ yet."

Bones shook his head. "Its hard to piss off the captain, he's a troublemaker if there ever was one, himself. Though he seemed mad when you, gee, I don't know, _barged onto the bridge_ yesterday."

Paige's face was growing less and less amused. "You are in so much trouble."

All Katlyn could do was offer a bright smile and start skipping away. "Oh, look at the time! I'd better go wreck some havoc!" She laughed, disappearing around the corner and out of the sick bay.


	4. Burst Into All The Songs

Paige, unlike Katlyn, was obedient and stayed in the sick bay, managing to keep out of Bones' way most of the time. Katlyn, on the other hand, was always escaping and running around, doing god knows what god knows where.

"You two are definitely the most unlikely pair of friends I've seen," Bones commented dryly, taking a seat at his desk after sending an ensign who came in with a rather bad burn back to his work. "You're nothing alike. You follow orders, she asks, what orders?"

Paige had to laugh at that. "That's Katlyn, alright."

Bones leaned forward on his desk. "So how do you two know each other?"

She bit her lip, casting her eyes downward. Did she dare venture into their deep history? Flashes of arguments over social media and Skyping until 4 in the morning came to mind.

"We're best friends," was all she would say, and by her tone, that was the end of that. "I would do anything for Katlyn, and she'd do the same for me."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Think you could get her to stay in the sick bay like she's supposed to, if she was doing it for you?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

Bones shrugged, then gestured to the chair beside his desk, earning an inquisitive look from Paige. "I checked up on you earlier, your concussion is healed. You don't have to lay down all day. God knows I couldn't stand it."

She laughed at that, sliding out of the cot and walking over to the desk. "I don't usually, unless I'm online all day. I have a tenancy to pace a lot."

"I can relate," Bones chuckled. "Tell me, where have you been all these years?"

Paige couldn't help herself. "In the closet, under some stairs."

The confused, borderline worried, look on Bones' face had her in hysterics. "Sorry, it's a reference. I've been on Earth, mister space doctor."

"I didn't ask for this life," he grumbled. "My ex wife took the whole planet, I had nowhere else to go. All I had left was my bones."

"So that's why they call you Bones."

"Yeah, good old Captain Kirk thinks he's so damned funny."

She giggled at that, taking a seat in the chair beside him. "The question, now, is- do I call you Bones or Dr. McCoy?"

The look he gave her now unsettled her a little, but it was a good unsettled. Strange, but good. Happiness, too any degree, didn't seem to fit the doctor, yet here he was, giving her the tiniest of smiles. "Whichever when I'm on duty. Leonard whenever else, like now."

Her lips spread into a wide smile. "Leonard. I like it."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Katlyn had been eavesdropping the entire time. She ran off squealing, nearly tackling Spock on her way to the bridge to talk to Kirk. He stepped in front of her, however, blocking off her path.

She frowned up at him. "I have to talk to Jim, I-"

"The captain is on duty, it would be illogical to interrupt his work now when you can simply speak with him tonight as you have always done during your stay."

Instead of walking away, Katlyn crossed her arms and deepened her frown at the first officer. "Swiggity swogical, _you_ are illogical."

"Your response to my suggestion does not-"

"Yeah, yeah." She cut him off, waving a hand. "I'm such a silly human. Listen, if you don't let me go talk to Jim, I'll lecture you about your nonexistent social life."

Spock's eyebrow raised. "Threatening me will not change my mind."

Well, it was time for plan B.

"Honey, what're you crying at?"

"I am not expressing-"

"You're not losing him to that!"

"What are you implying-"

"Both her hair and shoes are flat, and why is she so rude?"

"To whom are you referring-"

"Wipe your tears, it's no big thing!" Before he could comment, she sped sang the rest. "You were meant to wear his ring! Cheerupchinupit'stimetobringahappyattitude!"

"I do not see why I must-"

"Keep it positive! As you slap her to the floor!"

At this point, Katlyn had begun dancing as well as serenading Spock. He shook his head and walked back onto the bridge, and with a squeal she followed him, still singing.

"You know we're right- we're positive!"

Kirk glanced over at her, lips pressed together to keep from laughing. "Who's right about what?"

With a grin Katlyn skipped over. "I'm right about everything. And I have things to discuss with you, _captain_."

His expression shifted from amused to thoroughly amused in less than a second. "I want to hear this."

"Captain." Spock finally regained most of his composure, and walked over to the two of them, who were now huddled together whispering their conversation. "As your first officer, I must strongly suggest that this conversation waits until you are off duty, and before she starts singing again."

Katlyn took this as the perfect opportunity to burst into another song. "I'm crazier than you, I'm crazier than you, and nothing up till now has proved me wrong!"

"You see-"

"I'm crazier than you, that's just the overview! So get on board or simply move along!"

Kirk grabbed her hands, giving her a let's-talk-later-before-pointy-ears-throws-a-fit look. "You're darn right, you are."

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, but squeezed his hands and skipped off of the bridge.

"She's a handful," Kirk laughed, relaxing back into his chair.

Spock had other choice words he could use to describe the girl, 89.3% of which had annoying or songbird-like connotations. "I believe that referring to her as a handful would be an understatement, captain."


	5. Ship All The Ships

A/N: Awkwardly typing this on mobile, so be easy on me!

* * *

Paige had been bedridden in the sickbay with a minor concussion for the rest of the day, and was none too happy about it. Her eyes wandered about at the stunning technology the medical team aboard the Enterprise was welcome to. Her aunt was a medical doctor, and she'd watched her work on many occasions. Never had it been used on her.

She liked to think she wasn't accident prone. So much for that.

Some time later, Bones wandered in with a tray of food. Lunch. "Hope you like southern cooking. Only thing I know how to program."

Paige offered a little smile and accepted the tray. "Works for me. I'm starving."

Bones pulled a chair over beside Paige's bed, running a tricorder next to her head. "Most of the damage is all patched up," he stated. "You'll be out of here soon, darlin'."

Paige couldn't help grinning, not only because her head was fine. She'd never been called darling before. At least not seriously.

"Thanks, Dr. McCoy," she replied cheerfully.

To her surprise, he smiled back. "Call me Leonard."

* * *

Outside the sick bay, Katlyn was giggling her head off. She had seated herself in the hallway so she could spy on her friend, and the minute Bones entered the picture, she ended up in stitches.

Eventually her favorite crewman, Jim, came across the scene. "Something I should know about?"

Katlyn erupted into laughter. "PONES!" was the wild cry that followed.

Jim peeked inside to see the two for himself. Bones was still seated beside Paige, who had sat up in bed and was talking animatedly about, most likely, a musical or a specific character from aforementioned musical. Jim immediately turned to Katlyn as Bones smiled. "I ship it."

"We have to set them up!" Katlyn decided spontaneously.

While Katlyn and Jim plotted outside, they missed a scene crucial to their shipping feels. Paige had explained the plot of Catch Me If You Can to Bones, and was sitting there, rendered a complete emotional wreck. "I just have an awkward attachment to Frank, that's all."

"Wouldn't call it awkward," he disagreed. "You're just passionate about something."

Paige grinned. "Thanks, Leonard."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, reveling in each other's company. It was a nice silence, the first happy silence Bones had experienced in a long time. It drove him to sit on the bed next to her, cup her face with one hand, and carefully press his lips against hers. She immediately melted into him, resting a hand on his chest, then gripping his shirt and pulling him closer.

Had Katlyn and Jim witnessed it, they'd have died of feelings.


End file.
